Our Special Sleep-over
by Kiyokata Ishimaru
Summary: Kejadian saat Haruka menginap di rumah Makoto. Hal yang tidak bisa kita duga dari keduanya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan perasaan mereka untuk satu sama lain?


**Halo semua, Ini cerita pertamaku yang ku upload ke social media jadi aku sedikit kurang percaya diri (Takut nggak bagus..). Semoga isinya bisa buat kalian senang ya!~ (^3^)9**

"Haru-chan, Pagi!" Dengan suara pangerannya yang lemah lembut, Dia memanggil sahabatnya saat kedua bertemu di jalan, menuju Sekolah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil menggunakan –chan itu!" Jawab sahabatnya dengan nada kesal.

Makoto hanya membalas dengan "heee" sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kenapa Senyum-senyum, lagi senang?" Tanya Haruka. "_Aku sangat kau akan menginap malam ini!" _Pikir Makoto sambil senyum-senyum.

Wajah Haruka memerah dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya _"Whoa! Makoto's Smile Ultimate Attack! Astaga, jangan biarkan dia melihat wajahku!"._

"a-ah! Soal menginap m-malam ini—" Terpotong oleh jawaban singkat Makoto, "ya?".

"_Kyaaa!_(Somehow Haruka is like a girl)_ Jangan lagi!" _Haruka menyembunyikan wajahnya. "M-maksudku, itu 'lho.. nanti malam kamu mau main apa?" Tanya Haruka sambil berpikir _"yay! Aku bisa berbicara tanpa ketahuan kalo wajahku merah!"_

"_Aku sih ingin—" _" Aku ingin '**Memainkanmu**'(if you know what I mean)" Suara hati Makoto yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dengan suara cukup besar.

"Hah?!" Haruka yang kurang mendengarkan, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Makoto. "E-eh…. I-itu 'lho maksudku.. hm.. etto…" Makoto mengeluarkan banyak keringat, _"Rasanya aku ingin __**Mati **__saja!" _Pikir Makoto.

"Maaf, Tadi kau bilang apa Makoto? Aku tidak mendengarkan." Tanya Haruka tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_E-eh?! Ida nggak dengar?" _Pikir Makoto sedikit lega. "T-tadi, aku bilang lebih baik kita Tanya Ren an Ran permainan apa yang bagus….?" Usul Makoto.

"Ah, Ide yang Bagus" Jawab Haruka.

* * *

Ding Dong…..

"Ah, bel istirahat. Haru, mau makan di atap?" Tanya Makoto sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Haruka memerah lagi _"Merah lagi!? Kenpa setiap lihat senyum Makoto!?"_ Pikir Haruka, di saat bersamaan dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Makoto "Terserah" sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

* * *

"Haru, mau coba punyaku? Enak 'lho, nih 'aaah~'" Paksa Makoto yang membuat Haruka tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. "aah—" saat Haruka ingin memakan suapan Makoto, teriakan nyaring seorang lelaki terdengar memanggil mereka sehingga mereka langsung kaget dan menjaga jarak.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" tidak lain tidak bukan, dialah Nagisa. "Aku ikut makan bersama ya!" kata Nagisa. Nagisa merasakan Aura kesal antara mereka, _"Kenapa mereka kesal?!"_.

"_Dasar perusak __**MOOD**__!" _Pikir Haruka dan Makoto. (They say it together is just a coincidence)

"Silahkan…..!" Makoto membalas dengan senyuman yang sangat sangat tidak tulus.

"_Ukh! Jadi Takut!" _Pikir Nagisa. "B-baiklah, Itadakimasu….."

"Hmph!" Makoto dan Haruka tidak mengucapkan apapun. _"gyaa! Seraaam!" _Nagisa ketakutan.

* * *

"Haru, kali ini ayo main 'Plays Station'!" Pinta Ran dan Ren, adik kembar Makoto.

"Iya" Jawaban singkat Haruka yang selalu menurut.

"Ran, Ren! Sudah pukul 9 malam! Ayo cepat tidur!" suruh Makoto. "Ayo kembali ke kamar kalian, ini sudah malam!".

"Eeeeeeh!~" Keluh si Kembar. "Jangan 'eeeh~'! ayo tidur." Sifat keibuan Makoto muncul. _"pfft." _Haruka hanya tertawa dalam hatinya.

* * *

Akhirnya si kembar kembali ke kamar mereka. Haruka mengambil remote dan menonton film yang sedang tayang di televisi. Haruka hanya asal menonton, ternyata film yang mereka tonton bercerita tentang seorang Putri cantik yang dikurung oleh ibu tirinya, dan seorang Pangeran tampan menyelamatkannya. Yang lebih penting, Pemeran Pangerannya…

"Pangerannya mirip Makoto." Ujar Haruka tiba-tiba.

"e-eh? Nggak koq!" Balas Makoto dengan wajah merah karena habisa dipuji Haruka. "Aku nggak salah koq, dia **Tampan**,** Baik**, dan **Populer **dengan wanita" Kata Haruka.

"Aku nggak populer dengan perempuan.." balas Makoto. "terus kenapa? Walaupun kamu nggak populer, aku tetap suka sama kamu koq." Haruka tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa diduga.

" eh? 'suka'? a-apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Tanya Makoto dengan wajah merah. "Bukan apa-apa koq. Kita nonton aja filn-nya, aku nggak mau bahas pembicaraan ini." Haruka berusaha mengelak.

Akhirnya, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke televisi.

Film sudah sampai di ujung cerita, Haruka dan Makoto tercengang melihat adegan ciuman yang menimbulkan hasrat kepada keduanya.

"ah.." Makoto tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Haruka tidak mengerti maksudnya. (Author juga nggak ngerti, asal tulis aja! Tehee~)

Hasrat Haruka keluar, dia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan "M-makoto, apa kau bisa mencium seperti pangeran itu…?" Tapi…

Makoto menjawabnya dengan spontan "M-mungkin aku bisa.. tidak, aku pasti bisa! Ah!" Makoto juga tidak menyadari dia mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan bagi dirininya.

"k-kalau begitu" Tubuh Haruka bergerak dengan sendirinya menghadap ke arah Makoto yang wajahnya sangat merah. Keduanya berpikir _"Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?! Tapi.. __**Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini!**__" _Dengan pikiran seperti itu keduanya mulai menurut dengan tubuh mereka yang bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Makoto memulai gerakan pertama, dia mencium bibir Haruka yang lembut. Tangan Makoto mulai bergerak ke daerah lain, Makoto mendorong Haruka tidur ke lantai.

Tapi di tengah kenikmatan keduanya, pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara isak tangis anak perempuan yang membuat keduanya kaget dan langsung terbangun. "Oniichan.. huwaa! Aku bermimpi buruk!" ternyata tangisan anak itu adalah Ran.

"Ran?!" Makoto kaget. "Mimpi buruk? Ayo tidur lagi, Oniichan akan menyanyikan lagu agar kau bermimpi indah." Makoto mengantar Ran tidur ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Hehe.. Dia langsung tidur saat bertemu bantalnya, dia selalu begitu." Kata Makoto sambil tertawa.

"ya.." balas Haruka.

"um…" Makoto tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Haruka. "A-ada apa!?" Tanya Haruka. "Tidak, hanya saja tak kusangka itu datang darimu.." Ujar Makoto dengan wajah merah.

"D-diam saja!" Haruka menjawab dengan wajah lebih merah dari Makoto.

"A-aku Cuma mau buat hal ini jelas.. Haru, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Makoto kepada sahabatnya.

"Haaaah!?" Haruka kaget mendengarnya. " Jawab saja aku, apa kau mencintaiku?" Makoto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"y-ya.." Haruka menjawab dengan wajah merah sampai ke kuping. "syukurlah, aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini.." Makoto mengucapkannya dengan nada lega.

"**AKU MENCINTAIMU"** hari itu berakhir dengan ucapan terakhir mereka, setelah mengucapkan itu mereka berdua pun tertidur.

* * *

Epilogue

Ran bangun sangat pagi sekali. Dia pergi ke dapur untul sarapan tapi belum ada siapapun disana. Ran pergi ke kamar Makoto, untuk membangunkannya. Saat Ran membuka pintu, dia melihat Makoto dan Haruka tidur berdampingan di ranjang Makoto dengan tangan Makoto yang melingkar di pinggul Haruka. Ran langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan saudara kembarnya.

"Ren! Bangun, cepat bangun!" Paksa Ran.

"yawn… ada apa sih?" Ren membalas dengan nada mengantuk. "Ayo ikut aku!" Ran menarik Ren yang masih mengantuk menuju kamar Makoto. Ren mengikuti semua kata Saudarinya yang tidak pernah mau kalah. Saat sampai di kamar Makoto, Ran mengucapkan "Sudah kubilangkan, Oniichan dan Haru akan **MENIKAH!** Oh iya, jangan bilang ke Mama sama Papa!"

**Minna, jangan lupa review-nya ya! Arigatogozaimasu! (^u^)a **


End file.
